


I don't want to be alone

by Artemis2006



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2006/pseuds/Artemis2006
Summary: Vax knocks on Keyleth's door and they share a night together.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I don't want to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Vaxleth affeceted me so much in C1 and this little moment plays out in my head a lot. Just some gentle and tender moments for these two love birds.

Vax knocked gently on Keyleth's door, his heart sick with hope. The hallway was quiet for so long that Vax started to turn away but he stopped when he heard the soft click of the handle turning and the door opening. Keyleth stood there, lit from behind by the many candles burning in her room and wearing a simple cotton night dress that fell to just below her knees. 

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Do you?" the words left his mouth before he even knew he was saying them. He looked at Keyleth who was frowning slightly.

She paused a moment before saying "I haven't been wanting to be alone most nights." She side stepped and allowed him access to her room. 

His feet carried him forward through the threshold and he heard the door click shut behind him. He peered around, it had been a long time since he had peered in this room with it windows shuttered against the night. Keyleth had stuffed potted plants and small mementos from their many adventures in every available space in the room. It screamed of her Ashari upbringing and her connection to nature. It was the most Keyleth thing in the world and he loved it, loved her. He turned to face her and found her standing awkwardly by the door watching him with that same unsure expression that she had when talking about her plans and future. It broke his heart to see her so unsure of herself.

"Do you like it?" she asked motioning around the room "I tried to..." Anything she would have said was cut off as he closed the few feet between them and kissed her while pulling her into an embrace. Her kiss tasted sweet like the juice she had with her meal and burned through his numbness like fire. Greedily he kissed her until he heard her gasp slightly as they made contact with the door behind her. Vax pulled back and released her as if he had just grabbed an iron from the fire, cursing himself inwardly.

She reached out and caught his hand before he could get out of arms reach "Don't go. Its ok. You just startled me." 

Vax gave his half smile and brushed a lock out of her face gently. He loved this woman and it terrified him. It had happpened so slowly over time that it had crept up on him and it had been easier than breathing. She was the morning sun on growing things and his dark world was all the better for it. He knew she had her problems but who didn't? Who was he to judge anything. Keyleth was probably the most innocent of all of them, clumsy as hell, and gentle unless someone was threatening her friends.

She tugged his hand and he let her pull him back to her. She fit into his arms as if she belonged there and part of him secretly wondered if she did, if in some way fate had brought them together. He breathed her in, that sweet lavender scent she somehow always had mixed with an earthy smell he was sure she was born with. Questing gently with his lips, he found the curve of her neck and kissed softly, drawing a small squeak of surprise from her that made him smile inside. Suddenly her hands found his hair and tangled there as he kissed the line of her shoulder to just under her ear. When she looked at him with those brilliant green eyes he saw a hunger mixed with uncertainty. He found her lips with his and pressed gently, trying to convey all the feelings his heart was feeling for this sweet woman. 

"Come, lay with me," she whispered and tugged him to the bed against one wall. He got in first and motioned for her crawl in beside him. When she was settled he wrapped an arm over her and pulled her tight against him. She was trembling a bit but calmed slowly as he rubbed her arm. 

"Vax?" Keyleth's voice was so quiet it didn't seem real at first.

"Hmm?" he mumbled drowsily, "What is it?"

She was quiet for so long that he thought she changed her mind but eventually she asked "Do you think... do you think we did this?"

He sat up on his arm and she turned towards him. He was distressed to see tears on her face again. Quickly he wiped them away and said "No, my love. This was not us. This was... this was a unforeseen disaster. We did not do this." He was gentle but firm. Keyleth carried so much on her shoulders that Vax did not want her adding this weight to them as well. He leaned down and kissed her once more. Vax decided he could kiss Keyleth forever and it still would not be long enough.

When he leaned back she snuggled against him once more but this time facing him. She clung to him as though they might lose one another if she let go. Vax went to sleep listening to her soft breathing, running his hand through her long red hair. She slept uneasily but she slept and that was what mattered to him. She would need her strength to get them to back to Whitestone and then to Vasselhiem. He knew that no matter what would come, he loved her. He was hers and whatever time she was willing to give him, Vax would happily take. For now, she was nestled in his arms, as safe as anyone could be with dragons looming over everthing and he loved her. For that moment, it was enough.


End file.
